Botanical classification: Rosa hybrida. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98POULtw002xe2x80x99.
The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of garden rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing between a female parent plant named xe2x80x98POULsintxe2x80x99, non-patented, and a male parent plant, an unnamed seedling. The two parents were crossed during the summer of 1994 and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULtw002xe2x80x99.
The new variety may be distinguished from its female parent, xe2x80x98POULsintxe2x80x99, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. xe2x80x98POULtw002xe2x80x99 has an average growth height of 100 to 150 cm. xe2x80x98POULsintxe2x80x99 is low growing, 40 to 60 cm in height.
2. xe2x80x98POULtw002xe2x80x99 exhibits flowers with a larger diameter than those of xe2x80x98POULsintxe2x80x99
3. xe2x80x98POULtw002xe2x80x99 develops flower buds in greater quantity per flowering stem that xe2x80x98POULsintxe2x80x99.
The new variety may be distinguished from its unnamed pollen parent by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The pollen parent has a white flower color. The same of xe2x80x98POULtw002xe2x80x99 is Red-Purple Group 57A to 57B.
2. Open flowers of the pollen parent are 80 mm. The same of xe2x80x98POULtw002xe2x80x99 are 65 m.
3. Flowers are borne in clusters of 3 to 6 flower buds per stem on the pollen parent plant. xe2x80x98POULtw002xe2x80x99 bears flower buds in cluster of 7 buds per flowering stem.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety was to create a new and distinct variety for garden use with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant deep pink flowers;
2. Vigorous, but compact growth when propagated both as a budded rose and on its own roots;
3. Disease resistance;
4. Suitability for growth in a container.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type, known to the inventors, and distinguish xe2x80x98POULtw002xe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization during winter of 1994 and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULtw002xe2x80x99 was selected in the spring 1995 by the inventors as a single plant from the progeny of the aforementioned hybridization.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULtw002xe2x80x99 by traditional budding and rooted cuttings was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in their nursery in Fredensborg, Denmark in July, 1995. This initial and other subsequent asexual propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULtw002xe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.